Solomon Grundy/Boss
Boss Solomon Grundy can be unlocked during his challenge; otherwise, he can also be obtained from either of the above packs as said, but this will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Solomon Grundy Boss is a unique card that deals exponentially more damage as his health depletes. At certain health thresholds, he gains a damage multiplier to his basic attacks, up to 10x damage at very low health. Note that there are two criteria to utilize his passive. The first is to be at a certain health percentage and the second is based on the amount of hits dealt. For example, a two-hit SP2 from Bane/Prime can reduce Grundy's health to a very low percentage, yet he only gains 2x damage and not 10x despite reaching that threshold. A few more low-damage hits can help to catch up to the correct multiplier he was supposed to have. He has a few very noticeable drawbacks: as a Solomon Grundy character, his attack speed, particularly that of his heavy attack (which also has a painfully long recovery time), is notoriously slow and his heavy combos are extremely easily interrupted by specials and basic attacks alike. Also, he has the lowest base damage stat among all gold cards, meaning his 10x damage is much less impressive than it sounds, especially since additional sources of bonus damage (such as basic/crit gear) scale according to his base damage, and he can get knocked out very easily trying to do any serious damage with his passive. For these reasons, he is almost non-existent in multiplayer. If you do want to use him however, his signature gear is a good fit for him, adding more damage to his basic attacks and giving him unblockable chance on basic attacks, which are excellent for such a basic-reliant character, and a self-heal on special 1, allowing him to have one foot in the grave significantly longer. Gauntlets of Azrael is also good for him, as its gives a high chance to heal the amount of damage dealt in a combo ender, which increases as his health decreases, acting as a counterbalance to his passive, while giving a large max health increase. With enough basic damage/crit gear, a combo ender at 10x damage could heal more than a heal on s1. Block gear can be useful to prevent him from going down when he is already at low health. Another good gear strategy to use with Grundy is the full Fourth World Set, as it both increases his already-overwhelming Health stats and gives a good heal on SP1, allowing him to take beatings to lower his health and gain immense damage boost for his basic attacks, then use his SP1 to regain back health and restart the process over and over again. Interactions Good With *'Green Lantern/John Stewart': If Grundy reaches low enough health without getting KO'ed, he will have the maximum boost to his basic attacks and John's Emergency Barrier will activate on Grundy. This could give him an ample opportunity to use maximize his passive's use. Good Against *'Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan': Utilizing his high damage can allow him to lower Hal's health to the point where his special's use would kill himself. *'Jessica Cruz/Rebirth': Her multi-hit combo ender is more likely to activate Grundy's passive faster, getting him to x10 damage relatively quickly. Countered By *'Batman/Arkham Knight' & Batman/Arkham Origins: Even in the unlikely event that Batman lowers his health to near 0 with his instant powerful Special 2, Grundy's damage would only be increased to 2x, as Grundy's damage increase must be done with the number of hits he receives, not only the health percentage he is at. *'Ares/Prime': His powerful Special 2 will annihilate Grundy. *'The Flash/Earth 2': Grundy's already slow basic attacks will be further slowed to the point of being nigh unusable. *'Bane/Luchador': Bane's stun and one-hit nuke special will reduce a large portion of Grundy's health in one hit, meaning that when Grundy is critically low, he will not be at high damage levels. *[[Batman/Blackest Night|'Batman/Blackest Night']]: While Grundy benefits from having lower health, Batman takes advantage of it, wiping out Grundy before he can retaliate. Abilities Here are Solomon Grundy's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *At release, it is possible to heal from low health and still retain the high damage boost. This was later patched. *He has the lowest damage stats out of all gold cards. *Both him and Solomon Grundy/Red Son are the only versions of Solomon Grundy to be seen wearing a "hat" (although both are different types of hat). Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Characters with Health-triggered passive Category:Console Skin